


A touchy subject

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom
Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017496
Kudos: 2





	A touchy subject

Our story starts shortly after a knitting circle. Marge Dursley is getting to know her new friend Augusta Longbottom.

Marge asked, "You know how you have a grandson, whatever happened to your husband?"

Augusta muttered, "That's a long story."

Marge said, "I have time."

Augusta sat down and told her, "My Jeremy was a kind soul, never hurt a fly."

Marge sat beside her and replied, "He sounds lovely."

Augusta smiled slightly. "He was the nicest man I ever knew. Father of my son after all."

Marge inquired, "What happened?"

Augusta frowned. "The healers say it resembled a Muggle heart attack, but he was the healthiest person in the whole town. I think someone killed him."

Marge gasped. "Who would do something like that?"

Augusta sighed. "Old enemies perhaps. I don't like speaking about him."

Marge responded, "I'm a complete stranger though and you told me."

Augusta nodded and admitted, "I feel like I can trust you."

Marge beamed, "I'm glad, sharing the pain will help to heal it. Is there anything else I ought to know?"

Augusta stated, "The story of my son and daughter in-law is for another time."


End file.
